The present disclosure relates to an input device and an image processing method thereof.
In general, complex machines having a scan function read document data from each of pages of a document to be scanned to print the read document data or transmit the read document data to the outside by using a communication device such as a modem. Thus, complex machines having the scan function according to a related art are insufficient to scan a document having a volume greater than a predetermined volume. Also, since complex machines having the scan function according to the related art have low mobility, an object to be scanned should move to the fixed complex machines to scan simple images such as card-sized photographs.
With the development of digital technologies, input devices, e.g., input devices such as mouse and the like have various additional functions in addition to their original functions. Thus, consumers utilize the additional functions to satisfy a variety of needs by using only one device.
However, input devices having existing scan function may take a loge delay time to merge and process images when feature points variously exist on the object to be scanned.
There is disclosed Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1027306 (Title: Handy scanner apparatus and control method thereof) as prior art documents.